The present invention relates to a change-speed transmission for motor vehicles, in particular a manual transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,987,879 discloses a manual transmission with two forward gears in which a ring gear stage is used for achieving different transmission ratios. Hereby a gear wheel on a layshaft outputs directly onto the externally splined ring gear, or onto a further gear wheel on the layshaft via an axially offset shaft onto a gear wheel, and this gear wheel via the shaft onto a spur gear, which meshes with an internal spline of the ring gear. The resulting design of the transmission is relatively complicated and hardly feasible for transmissions with more than two forward gears and optional reverse gear.